


Mates

by Laughingvirus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun imprints on his enemy and Kyungsoo still hates him the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

The time was 00.02 a.m and Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring. His whole body was like stone and he couldn’t tear his eyes off the male in front of him. It felt like every cell in his body was on fire and his brain was just telling him one thing. _Mate. Soulmate._

“What are you looking at you idiot?” Kyungsoo sneered and Baekhyun snapped out of his daze, blinking rapidly. His heart was beating loudly, so loudly he was sure everyone else would hear, and he could feel his hands turn sweaty.

“I… I’m sorry,” he mumbled, lowering his head. Kyungsoo, who was glaring at him earlier, widened his eyes before frowning and watched as Baekhyun retreated back to his own room. Baekhyun knew he usually fought back and this situation was very weird, but whatever, he knew Kyungsoo didn’t care the slightest bit for him.

-

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN!” Chanyeol shouted as he pounced onto Baekhyun’s bed. The older wolf groaned loudly and moved a little, not really wanting to wake up. He cracked an eye open and came face to face with Chanyeol, who smiled widely.

“Thank you. Can I go back to sleep now?” he grumbled and Chanyeol laughed, loud and booming. Baekhyun just pulled his pillow over his head and prayed that Chanyeol would leave him alone. Who even let him out of his cage?

“No, Yixing has made a cake for you! Everyone is downstairs, waiting for you!” he said and Baekhyun groaned, slowly rolling out of the bed. Chanyeol quickly jumped off the bed and declared that he was going to wait downstairs. Baekhyun nodded again, too tired to even say anything and watched as Chanyeol left the room. He had to request someone to put Chanyeol on a leash.

Baekhyun lazily pulled a white shirt over his head and started making his way down to the kitchen. He was positive he looked like shit, with just a shirt, checkered sleeping pants, black hair messy and face overall swollen. He felt like shit too, his stomach feeling rather weird.

Halfway down the stairs, Baekhyun stopped. He can hear laughing from the kitchen and there is one laugh that separates itself from the rest. It made his stomach churn. It sounded just beautiful to his ears and that what freaked him out, because that laugh should not be beautiful. He knows the owner of the laugh and the owner is the spawn of Satan.  
Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, why are you standing there?” Minseok, the alpha mate, passed the stairs and stopped to look at Baekhyun, eyebrow raised. Baekhyun quickly shook his head, trying to get away from the fluttering feeling in his stomach and smiled a stiff smile at Minseok. “Something wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just spaced out. Thought of something,” he said and Minseok hummed, smiling widely.

“Well. Happy birthday! May you imprint soon!” he said and Baekhyun smiled awkwardly. Imprinting… yeah. Nice. He’d rather thrown himself in the river than imprinted.

 

“It’s the birthday boy!” Jongdae declared with a wide smile as Baekhyun entered the kitchen. Oh some days Baekhyun just loved his best friend. Not. He smiled as most of his pack members, except Kyungsoo, cheered, wishing him a happy birthday and hugging him. Kyungsoo settled with a nod and a quiet ‘happy birthday’ and Baekhyun pretended that his heart didn’t ache at that. He didn’t care about Kyungsoo. Not at all.

“Hey now, I made a cake for you Baek!” Yixing pushed himself through the sea of people with a cake in hands and smiled. Baekhyun looked down on the cake, a normal, whipped cream cake with two candles on. One of them was shaped as the number two and the other being shaped as the number zero. He really hated those numbers right now.

“Wish something!” he continued and Baekhyun smiled as sincere as he could, eyes turning into crescent moons. He then sobered up a little to blow out the candles, but before he did, his eyes flickered up to Kyungsoo, who was talking to Zitao, and a rush of electricity ran through him. He had to find some way to break this fucking thing.

Quickly he turned his gaze back at the cake and blew out the candles. His pack mates cheered and he received a countless amount of dunks on his back, mostly from Chanyeol.

The breakfast is a quite unusual one, having cake and all, but considering the fact that Baekhyun is actually an adult now, it’s not that weird. They had the same breakfast when Junmyeon came of age, and same with Yixing.

But their three oldest pack mates, Minseok, Luhan and Yifan, no one knows how their coming of age day was. Because the pack was formed when Luhan, their alpha came of age. He had found Minseok just ten hours after coming off age and they had mated immediately, because they had both imprinted. Yifan came after them, being nineteen and just two months from his twentieth birthday.

But after Yifan, they all came one by one and before Junmyeon’s twentieth birthday, they were a pack of twelve.

 

“How are you going to spend your birthday then?” Jongdae interrupted Baekhyun’s train of thoughts and he smiled, somewhat bitterly.

“I was thinking about going out hunting alone,” he said and he could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes turn to him and stare into his soul. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable and he squirmed in his seat.

“You’re not going to catch anything,” he taunted, seemingly trying to rile him up, and usually Baekhyun would have made some snide comment about Kyungsoo’s eyes, or his nose, or forehead or whatever, but right now, he doesn’t feel the need to say anything. He just wants to cuddle up to Kyungsoo and maybe give Kyungsoo a tongue bath, and that’s a pretty fucking terrifying thought.

“I can try,” he says, rather mellow, and stood up, leaving the kitchen. Kyungsoo stared. Jongdae stared. The whole pack stared and Baekhyun could feel them burn in his back.

Baekhyun tries to shake off the feeling that rests in the pit of his stomach as he exits the house. He really just wants things to be as they used to be. Twenty-four hours ago, everything was just fine. Why can’t things be like that? Easy.

-

  
“Stupid everything…” Baekhyun curses as he returned to the house. It’s late in the evening and he has nothing to bring back. He did not hunt that much, to be honest. He did go after some rabbit, but being the clumsy wolf he is, he failed. He had been too caught up with his own thoughts to pay attention and he had given up when he’d hit the tree instead of the rabbit.

“Did you catch anything?” Sehun asked as soon as he entered the house, looking very excited but when Baekhyun shook his head, he looked like a kicked puppy. He’d probably hoped that Baekhyun would give him his catch or something.

“I’m sorry.” He said and he could hear Kyungsoo snicker. “Ask Yixing for some food,” he continued and patted Sehun on the head with a small smile. “I’m going to bed.” He informed the pack and disappeared upstairs.  
-

The coming month, Baekhyun tried to avoid Kyungsoo at all costs. He was out hunting more often, studying for school more than usually. It’s quite nice to go to school, even as a wolf, it helped Baekhyun to take his mind off things. Like Kyungsoo.

But there is a problem with everything. Because seeing Kyungsoo made his heart hurt, being away from Kyungsoo also made his heart hurt, his insults hurt. It was a situation where Baekhyun was always going to be the loser.

Kyungsoo on the other hand, couldn’t seem to stop insulting and provoking Baekhyun at every chance he got. Now when he’s not capable of fighting back, Baekhyun wondered if they bickered this much. Because there must be some reason for Kyungsoo to try to make Baekhyun mad and that should be because it’s a habit.

 

At last, twenty nine days after his birthday, Jongdae cornered him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, tone demanding and Baekhyun looks up from his textbook, frowning.

“What?”

“Don’t play with me Byun. Now tell me what the matter is.” Jongdae says and slams his hand down on Baekhyun’s book. Now that’s unnecessary, Baekhyun thought and his frown deepened.

“What matter?” Baekhyun asked innocently, moving Jongdae’s hand away from his book and continued to read. He could hear Jongdae growl at him and he looked up again, eyebrow raised.

“It’s about you and Kyungsoo. Where is the action, why are you being so mellow? His insults are getting worse for each day passing and you should really just fight back,” Jongdae said, sitting down and Baekhyun hummed, looking down again. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “Don’t ignore me Baekhyun. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I…” Baekhyun swallowed, sighing. Guess he had to talk about it anyway. “I think I imprinted on Kyungsoo,” he whispered and Jongdae widened.

“What?” he said in disbelief. “You imprinted on him?”

“I think so…”

“That’s…” Jongdae began, trailing off and Baekhyun let go of his book to slap his hands against his face.

“I know. It’s horrible I don’t know how to act,” he groaned. He felt like there wasn’t much to do but he was so tired of the pain in his heart. “My heart just hurts so much,” he continued. “It’s horrible.”

“I was going to say cute. Because if Kyungsoo just stops with his insults, you would be cute together.” Jongdae said and Baekhyun removed his hands from his face to stare at Jongdae who shrugged. “Just sayin’.”

“It’s not! It’s weird! I don’t know what to do. It hurts to be around him, and it hurts to be away from him. I just want to cuddle him, bring him food and tend to him,” he said and Jongdae hummed. They stayed quiet for a while and Baekhyun sighed again before looking at Jongdae. “What should I do?”

“You should woo him,” Jongdae said and Baekhyun just gave him an unimpressed look. Woo him? Really? Jongdae must have been living under a stone if he’d missed how he and Kyungsoo bicker. Wouldn’t it be weird if he suddenly tried wooing him?

“I don’t even know how to woo anyone,” Baekhyun grumbled and Jongdae grinned, petting him on the shoulder.

“Then let me teach you,” Jongdae said, wiggling his eyebrows but Baekhyun just stared at him, still unimpressed.

“You’re not even off age yet,” he pointed out and Jongdae just waved his hand in the air.

“What you forget here is that I am a bitten one.” He says and Baekhyun hums. A bitten wolf continues to age and they’re just like any other wolf, except they were born human and the fact that during full moons, their bite was poisonous for humans. Only bitten wolves could continue the so called wolf curse.

“I’ve had a fair share of girlfriends, I know how to do this,” Jongdae winked and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. It was possible, considering Jongdae was bitten at seventeen and Baekhyun didn’t know him before that.

“Really?” Baekhyun wasn’t really sold yet… But it could be worth a shot.

“Yeah! Now this is what you should do…”

-

  
Jongdae’s first idea was to bring Kyungsoo some meat during their full moons hunts. Now that was a bit tricky because Kyungsoo was one hell of a hunter and Baekhyun sucked. Usually Baekhyun was the one to eat the last meat from the bones of Kyungsoo’s catch because Baekhyun was quite bad at catching things.

This full moon, Baekhyun had managed to catch a fairly big rabbit and he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. At least he hadn’t jumped into a tree this time.

Luhan had managed to take down an elk and Yifan had taken down a deer. Yixing seemed to have got a few rabbits but he’s eating from Yifan’s deer, not much of a surprise since Yifan gladly shares his catch with his mate.

The two youngest, Jongin and Sehun, had a few squirrels but Junmyeon always gave them a piece of his prey and he even fed Jongdae, who haven’t got anything.

Chanyeol and Zitao seemed to have caught something together this full moon.

When Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, a sudden wave of pride washed through his whole body. His mate was such a good hunter and wow he looked great as he tore the meat off the bones of the deer he’d caught, muscles flexing under his thick, black fur.  
No, Baekhyun he’s not your mate. Get your head straight.

Baekhyun let out a tiny whine as he approaches Kyungsoo. The black wolf let out a growl before he turned his head to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun placed the rabbit in front of his paws and took a few steps back.

Kyungsoo just gave Baekhyun a long stare before turning back to his own catch and continued eating. But Baekhyun was patient he could wait. He just sat beside Kyungsoo, staring intensely at the black wolf. At last he got a bit tired of waiting and let out a bark. Kyungsoo turned his head again and Baekhyun let out another bark, looking down on his rabbit.

After much coaxing, Kyungsoo finally picked up Baekhyun’s rabbit and Baekhyun could swear that his heart was soaring.

-

  
“If you think yesterday changes anything, you’re wrong Byun. I don’t know what you’re up to, but watch it. I’m on to you.” Kyungsoo said, eyes narrowing dangerously as he pointed at Baekhyun with his index finger.

“What?” is all Baekhyun managed to reply. He couldn’t muster up a witty comeback, because when he thought of one, his heart just ached terribly

“You’re nice to me.”

“Is that wrong?” Baekhyun asked, preparing himself for the answer. He was going to get heartbroken. “Is it wrong that I’m nice to you?”

“Yes.” The simple word is enough to make his heart break. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle Kyungsoo in his arms, whispering loving words to him and maybe kiss him too. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want anything to do with him.

-

  
Another months passed by and it’s now the beginning of July and the weather is almost unbearable. It’s so hot and it makes Baekhyun uncomfortable, in more ways than just one.

Seeing Kyungsoo, sweaty and all, is very awful, Kyungsoo shouldn’t look attractive while drenched in sweat. But somehow he managed to look attractive anyway. He was painfully attractive and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than Kyungsoo. Seriously. If he could have Kyungsoo, he’d be very content.

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked, snapping Baekhyun out of his daze.

“I’m going to go to the lake. Do you want to come?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded eagerly. He’s been to the lake once, but that was under the alpha’s watchful eye. No one was allowed to the lake without the alpha before they were adults, because they could drown.

Junmyeon grinned and motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun happily followed and he was quite sure if he was in wolf shape, his tail would be wagging like crazy.

 

“So what’s up with you and Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked as he let his pants fall to the ground. They had been in the same pack long enough for the awkward, embarrassing air to disappear and Baekhyun was quite happy that he was this comfortable with his pack. He couldn’t imagine a pack where he felt uncomfortable.

“Nothing is wrong with us,” he denied, pulling his shirt over his head and he watched Junmyeon enter the water. When the water reached to his waist, Junmyeon turned around and looked at Baekhyun, snickering.

“I’m not stupid Baekhyun,” he said, grinning as Baekhyun also entered the water. “Did you imprint on Kyungsoo?”

“Yes I-“ Baekhyun began but then he caught what Junmyeon had just said. “How did you know?”

Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped and a flash of sadness gleamed in his eyes before he smiled again. “I imprinted too, and you look just like I did last year.”

“What? Who?”

“He’s still a pup… he doesn’t know. Just like Kyungsoo.”

“Do you want to tell me?” the younger asked and Junmyeon chuckled, nodding.

“I haven’t told anyone… so I guess it’s nice to tell someone…” he began and took a deep breath. “It’s Jongdae.”

“What? Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked and Junmyeon nodded, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “And you haven’t told him? Why? Aren’t you guys on good terms? I mean, Kyungsoo and I were enemies before but you and Jongdae…” Baekhyun rambled on and Junmyeon just shook his head.

“It’s bad luck to tell the person you imprinted on that you imprinted,” he said, shrugging. “Maybe it’s just an old saying but I am willing to wait for the moment when Jongdae just looks at me.” Baekhyun felt bad for Junmyeon. It was almost two years between Junmyeon and Jongdae while it was only eight months between him and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon had to wait for so long.

“What do you think I should do?” Baekhyun sighed, shoulders slumping.

“What you did with the rabbit last full moon was a good thing. It’s a beginning,” Junmyeon said, reaching out to place a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But you need to keep it up.”

“How? He cursed me and it hurt like hell!”

“I know, but that’s how it is. Jongdae rejected me in the beginning too. Said he was grown up enough to hunt for his own.” Junmyeon laughs. “But look at him now.”

“Oh…”

“So, this is what you need to do…”

-

  
Junmyeon’s tip was leaving flowers on Kyungsoo’s pillow, and Baekhyun did exactly that. He woke up early to go out and find nice flowers, then he stayed inside until Kyungsoo left to do whatever he was going to do and snuck inside to leave the flower crowns. It seemed to work fine, until Kyungsoo caught him sneaking out of his room.

“What are you doing here you fuck face?” he snarled and Baekhyun lowered his head, his heart aching. He couldn’t tell Kyungsoo the truth, so he just stayed silent. “Why are you not answering me?” Kyungsoo asked, tone harder this time.

“Do I need to answer you when all you do is insult me?” he asked, finally looking up and now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to be silent. The younger was just frowning. “Really Kyungsoo, I don’t want to be insulted.”

“Why are you talking like this now? Huh? You should fight back, hit me or something!” Kyungsoo hissed but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I can’t hit you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to hit you.”

“Then what do you want!?” Kyungsoo was beginning to get irritated and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. “You know what, fuck this,” Kyungsoo grumbled and made an attempt to turn around and leave but Baekhyun quickly grabbed his wrist.

“I want to be your friend,” he said.

“We’ve been fighting since I came to the pack. Why now?” Kyungsoo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I…” Baekhyun trailed off, remembering Junmyeon’s word about telling someone about the imprinting. “I realized that you’re a good person. I was wrong,” he said and Kyungsoo hummed, pressing his lips together. After that, both of them stayed silent, just looking at each other. Kyungsoo stared right into Baekhyun’s eyes, probably looking for some sign that Baekhyun was lying. “Can we?” Baekhyun finally asked and Kyungsoo sighed.

“Sure,” he said and Baekhyun just sent him a beaming smile. His heart felt light and excitement was bubbling in his chest. They were going to be friends from now on!

-

  
“How’s it going with Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, sitting down in the couch. Baekhyun just beamed because he’d been out hunting with Kyungsoo last night and that had been a progress. Though, being friends with Kyungsoo was both good and bad.

Good because he could be together with Kyungsoo, which made him very happy.

Bad because he had to control himself and resist the urge to curl up and cuddle Kyungsoo, which made him very sad.

“Just fine,” Baekhyun said, turning his eyes back to the TV and Jongdae chuckled. It made Baekhyun mad that Jongdae didn’t understand his situation and just how much he was hurting. Because Jongdae was hurting Junmyeon as much as Kyungsoo was hurting Baekhyun.

“I saw you went hunting with him yesterday,” Jongdae said, wiggling his eyebrows but Baekhyun just hummed, not really in the mood for a conversation right now. “I think Kyungsoo likes you,” he continued and Baekhyun looked away from the TV.

“Really?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. He’s been warming up a lot to you,” Jongdae said, nodding a little. “He even asked me about you.”

Baekhyun nodded, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. “What did he ask?” he tried to sound as unaffected as possible but his voice is still pretty excited.

“He asked if I had any idea on why you’re behaving so weirdly. I told him I didn’t know.”

“Oh.” So the question was just why he was so weird. Baekhyun bit his lip, his heart dropping like a stone.

“It’s fine Baek. He’s off age in five months,” Jongdae said, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” he continued and Baekhyun just shrugged, heavy sigh leaving his lips.

-

  
“You need to stop this Baekhyun,” Luhan said when Baekhyun walked through the door, flower crown in his hands.

“Stop what?”

“Stop pretending that you’re courting Kyungsoo. You’re going to hurt him,” Luhan continued and Baekhyun swallowed hard, fighting to control himself. He was not going to hurt Kyungsoo, never, and to be accused of it felt horrible. In all honesty, he kind of wanted to tear Luhan apart but this was the alpha, he couldn’t attack the alpha.

“I’m not pretending,” he hissed through gritted teeth, his hands trembling.

“What are you saying?” Luhan asked, raising his eyebrows and looked at Baekhyun as if he was lying.  
That just did it.  
Baekhyun dropped the flowers and slammed Luhan into the wall with unexpected force. Luhan just stared at Baekhyun, eyes wide in surprise, not even fighting back because of the unexpected action.

“I am not lying, if that’s what you think. You have no right to accuse me of lying, alpha or not. I am courting Kyungsoo and you just have to accept that fact,” Baekhyun hissed, eyes flashing yellow, and he could see Luhan swallow, his adams apple bobbing. “I can’t believe you thought I lied,” Baekhyun continue, letting go of Luhan. He quickly leaned down to pick up his flowers and left Luhan alone in the hallway.

-

  
After Baekhyun’s little encounter with Luhan, he kept his distance to everyone in the pack. Except Junmyeon, because Junmyeon understood him.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok entered his room one day and sat down on his bed. Baekhyun just answered with a hum and buried himself deeper under his covers. He knew what Minseok was going to ask and he didn’t want to talk. “What’s wrong?”

“Ask Luhan,” Baekhyun muttered, peeking up from under his blanket and Minseok let out a chuckle. Baekhyun just grumbled and hid his face again.

“I asked him. He answered ‘ask Baekhyun’ in the same way as you did,” he says and Baekhyun peeked up from the covers again. “So what have you done to make my dear alpha sulk like this? Hm?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth but closed it again. His chest felt tight and so did his throat. Everything just hurt.

“I…” he sat up and looked at Minseok, who just silently looked at Baekhyun, not saying a word. It was as if he was waiting for Baekhyun to open up. Another moment passed and suddenly a small sob passed his lips, breaking the dam. Baekhyun just threw his arms around Minseok’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

He hasn’t cried, not once, since he lost one of his toes last year. He haven’t cried because of this whole Kyungsoo thing, because he told himself to be strong but now, he felt so weak and he wanted to give up.

“I… I imprinted,” he cried and Minseok rubbed his back, gently rocking him back and forth. “On Kyungsoo.”

“I see.”

“Then I was bringing him flowers last week, and then-“ he chokes on a sob, “and then Luhan accused me of pretending to court Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun could feel Minseok tense and he continued to cry. The older didn’t say anything, he just kept on rubbing Baekhyun’s back and soon he began to whisper words of comfort, such as ‘it’s okay’ ‘it’s going to be fine’.

At last, Baekhyun stopped crying and leaned back, drying his cheeks. There is a wet spot on Minseok’s shirt and Baekhyun quickly apologized for it but Minseok waved him off.

“It’s fine,” he said and Baekhyun nodded, rubbing his eyes. “But I need to go now. I’m going to have a talk with Luhan.”

Uh oh, Minseok was mad. He usually called Luhan ‘my alpha’ ‘love’ or cheesy things like that. He only called the alpha ‘Luhan’ when he was mad, and that had happened once, when Luhan didn’t watch Sehun close enough and the pup almost drowned.

Baekhyun just nodded as Minseok stomped out of the room like an angry rhino and right now, he was really happy that he wasn’t Luhan.

-

  
Luhan came down to dinner with a black eye and he even got down on his knees, apologizing to Baekhyun.

The rest of the pack just watched, all of them very amused.

After that, everything kind of went back to normal. Baekhyun picked up his work, bringing food and flowers and other gifts to Kyungsoo, who just continued to stare at him and his weird behavior.

But Kyungsoo didn’t question him. Not once and as time passes, he even started to smile when Baekhyun gave him something new.

-

  
“BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae arrived with a bang, crashing down Baekhyun’s door in the process. Baekhyun let out a screech as his beautiful, oak door is broken and he glared at his best friend. “BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae screamed again and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He knows what’s coming and he just wanted Jongdae out of his room. “I IMPRINTED.”

“I suspected that,” Baekhyun said uninterested, turning back to his knitting. Now when winter is approaching, he thought he should learn how to knit and make a scarf to Kyungsoo. “Now please, fix my door.”

“What!?” Jongdae wheezed. “But do you know who I imprinted on??? Junmyeon. Of all people! Junmyeon!”

“I know,” Baekhyun replied, still very uninterested and Jongdae stared.

“What do I do?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I do’, you go and mate with him of course!”

“But I put him through so much pain! I can’t just waltz in and mate him!” Jongdae exclaimed, laying down on Baekhyun’s carpet and groaned loudly. “He probably hates me.”

“I would say it’s the opposite,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. “Now go to him and mate. He’s been waiting long enough.”

“You’re right.” Suddenly Jongdae was up on his legs and on his way out of the room. “Bye Baek!”

-

  
Kyungsoo accepted the scarf, much to Baekhyun’s delight, and after that, everything just went up. Kyungsoo started to be around more and sometimes, during the full moons; he even cuddled up together with Baekhyun.

 

“What are you- Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo growls, one day in December and Baekhyun just continued with his nest. He had to make everything warm and cozy.

“Yes?” he peeked out from the covers and smiled brightly. Kyungsoo just pinched the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun had only brought five blankets to the bed, it wasn’t that bad. He’d bring one more later.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun just raised an eyebrow. Wasn’t it obvious?

“Nesting,” he beamed and Kyungsoo just shook his head, but Baekhyun could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

-

  
The clock was 00.10 a.m, the date was January the twelfth, and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring. A warm feeling was spreading in his chest and he felt… somehow complete.

Baekhyun was happily chatting with Minseok, unaware of Kyungsoo’s stare and Kyungsoo bit his lip. His instincts was telling him one thing right now. _Mate. His soulmate._  



End file.
